


Gifts from Alice

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alice has feelings, F/F, Fluff, Realizing Feelings, Sophie is confused, Sort of AU, just cute and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Sophie Moore has been receiving gifts from the notorious criminal Alice...but why? As this question bugs her, she knows the only way to get answers is from Alice herself.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice/Sophie Moore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Gifts from Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hi everyone! So this was a request I received and halfway through writing it I converted to a full Sophice shipper :) I love this pairing and loved writing this, so I hope you like it!

Sophie knew from the moment she first caught a glimpse of Alice, the illusive and most wanted criminal of Gotham, she was destined to fall hard. And fall she did. 

Alice was a mystery to Sophie. Her background, crimes, and twisted quotes she always repeated made no sense and yet all the agent wanted to do was figure this woman out. Sophie couldn’t pinpoint exactly when she had become so swept up in this case. She usually was able to distance herself from her work but this time was different somehow.

The criminal clad in lace gloves and a blue dress was like a taunting ghost in her mind at all times, even while she slept she could see Alice laughing at her while she traipsed off.

It drove Sophie mad that she knew nothing about this criminal and was nowhere close to catching her. Something in her stomach dropped whenever she even just saw the woman’s face or heard her laugh nearby.

This feeling definitely wasn’t because of Alice’s big doe eyes or cute nose or perfectly curled blonde hair. Not at all. This was about Sophie’s need for justice.

Right?

Sophie’s life was running semi-smoothly at the moment, filled with work, take out dinners, and the occasional girl’s night with Mary and Julia. Everything was normal and tidy like always...that is, until the first gift appeared.

The agent had just walked into her apartment, tired after another long day of investigating Alice’s whereabouts, when she noticed something different in the air. There was a faint scent of...vanilla? Sophie immediately pulled out her gun and walked through her home, feeling something off about her surroundings. 

After a search through the apartment, Sophie realized there was no one else there...at least, not anymore. Just when she was about to lower her gun, she noticed a strange bottle on her kitchen table. 

It was a blue wine bottle with a drawing of a rabbit on it. Sophie’s stomach immediately sunk as she saw a note attached to the bottom of it, written in cursive with what looked to be decorative hearts drawn on it. With trepidation, she picked up the note and read what the it said:

_ “It was all very well to say ‘drink me,’ but the wise little Alice was not going to do that in a hurry. ‘No, I’ll look first,’ she said, ‘and see whether it’s marked ‘poison’ or not.” _

Sophie quickly dropped the note, as if the paper itself were poisoned. There was only one person that would leave that bottle and note.

Alice.

Without hesitating, Sophie hurriedly threw the bottle and note in the trash and picked up her phone to call for takeout. She was definitely not falling for that poisoned bottle trick. The agent knew Alice too well to risk it and knew the blonde criminal would never waver to kill.

  
  
  


Sophie assumed Alice’s attention would quickly die off. This was Alice she was talking about, the woman had an attention span the size of her pinky finger. She figured after the next gift that that would be it. 

After the wine bottle, Sophie quickly received another gift in the form of a box of cookies. They looked simple enough and delicious to eat, but again Sophie knew better. A small note was attached to this gift as well and Sophie read it, waiting for the threat sure to come:

_ “Would you like an adventure now or shall we have tea first?” _

The agent raised an eyebrow at the words, confused even more than the first time. While the first note had been expectant of Alice, mentioning poison and mind games, this one was...unexpected. It sounded almost like a truce of sorts but Sophie doubted that was Alice’s intention in the slightest.

Still, Sophie’s eyes lingered on the box of cookies in question. She should throw them out, that was the smart thing to do.

She could just imagine the blonde leaning against the wall, staring at her with that grin of hers and waiting for her to take a bite. Sophie could hear Alice’s laugh and voice as she read the words as if she stood right next to her, whispering in her ear. For some reason, the idea didn’t make Sophie shiver in fear. 

Not in fear at all.

That was enough to make Sophie quickly throw the cookies in the trash next to the wine bottle. However, the note stayed on the table, a precious little slip in perfect cursive.

  
  
  


As it turned out, Sophie was definitely wrong about Alice’s attention span. The woman was like a thorn in her side as she received more and more meaningless notes and gifts. For some reason, Sophie didn’t tell anyone about Alice’s gifts even though she knew she should.

Each day the Crows continued trying to analyze Alice’s behavior and location and yet Sophie was hiding some of the biggest evidence they could have. She had meant to tell the captain, but the moment she had walked into Crows Headquarters, she found herself heading for her desk and hiding that little part of her night away.

It were as if she were keeping Alice to herself that way, the little gifts being for her and her alone. But this reasoning boggled Sophie’s mind to no end.

The evening after Sophie had thrown away yet another gift from Alice, this time a box of gourmet chocolates, Sophie walked into her apartment and immediately froze at what she saw. In her living room sat Alice, sprawled out prettily on the couch with her blue dress fanned out around her. Her glove covered hands fiddled with the butterfly knife she always had and that sent dread into Sophie’s stomach. 

Alice glanced up at her and a sly smirk crossed her pink lips. 

“Well, hello Sophie.”

Sophie, regathering her wits, quickly grabbed her gun and pointed it in Alice’s direction. So this was it. Alice was finally coming to kill her.

However, Alice just rolled her eyes at the motion. “Oh, please, I’m not here to hurt you.” She scoffed like the idea was preposterous. Sophie glanced around her apartment looking for any cronies but found only silence and the small window in her living room ajar.

The agent raised an eyebrow.

“Did you climb in through the window?” Sophie could just imagine the struggle Alice must have gone through trying to squeeze through the tiny window in her blue dress, growling at the tight space in frustration. The idea almost made her laugh.

Alice quickly looked towards the open window and paled but didn’t admit anything. Instead she stood up from her spot and marched straight over to where Sophie stood, as if there were no gun pointed at her. As if she completely trusted Sophie.

Sophie gulped as Alice came within a foot of her, brown eyes meeting intense blue over the edge of her gun. Alice raised her hand and ran her finger down the short barrel of it, smirk still on her face.

“That isn’t very friendly, now is it?” Alice gave a little grin and pushed the gun away. Somehow, Sophie’s hand let her.

The agent stared straight into Alice’s eyes, looking for any indication of her next move. “What are you doing here?” 

There was a slight twitch at the corner of Alice’s lips and Sophie’s eyes darted down to look. Alice seemed to catch this glance and arched a perfect eyebrow. The brunette ignored the glance and lowered her gun fully, assuming if Alice wanted to kill she would’ve done so already.

“Thank you. I came here because someone…” Alice let out a laugh as she spoke, returning to her usual mad state that seemed to emerge as fast as the tides, “has been throwing away my little presents and I want to know why!” 

The criminal did a little twirl and flourished her hands angrily around her, as if Sophie’s actions were the most insulting thing. 

“When a person buys you a gift,” the blonde started again, her voice high pitched and incredulous, “you respond by accepting the gift, maybe thanking them. But no, you...you just threw them away! Do you know how expensive those chocolates were?”

Alice suddenly moved even closer to Sophie, the agent knowing she should back up from the close distance but unable to. The woman stood so close that Sophie could see the specks of green in her blue eyes and smell the vanilla perfume that lingered sweetly on Alice’s blue collar.

That vanilla scent, the one she always smelled in her apartment now.

“I’m smart enough not to trust anything you give.” 

Sophie watched the look of contemplation cross Alice’s features before the blonde nodded and shrugged.

“Fair enough but it’s still rude.” 

They stood in silence for a moment, both just inches apart with the air between them filled with electricity. Sophie was scared to even breathe in case Alice decided she had shown enough kindness for the day.

But one question bothered her. It had been running through her mind for the past few weeks and now that the reason behind it was right in front of her…

“Why?” Sophie’s voice came out softer than intended, barely heard above the blood rushing to her ears.

Alice raised a perfect eyebrow. “Why what?”

“Why the gifts? The notes? Just why? Weren’t you worried I’d turn you in or track the purchases to find you?” 

The villain stilled where she stood. Sophie took in the woman’s doe eyes, sharp cheekbones of pale skin and light freckles splattered across her upturned nose. Alice was beautiful, the type of beautiful found in marble statues and paintings. Tall, slender, extremely graceful despite her mad movements. 

Although she didn’t have feelings for Kate anymore, Sophie found herself admiring many of the features her ex shared with Alice. The thin smirk, perfect face, that determination in her eyes. However, where Kate was aloof and brooding, Alice was full of life and energy and complete madness that was almost...refreshing. The blonde held a spark of something inside her, whether that was craziness or thirst for revenge or just intense emotions, Sophie wasn’t sure. 

Alice’s blue eyes slightly lowered as she considered Sophie’s questions and Sophie could swear she saw the criminal gulp nervously. 

Was Alice...nervous?

Sophie raised an eyebrow as the woman softly began talking, confused by Alice’s sudden demure behavior. 

“You get gifts for a person when you want to show them how you feel.” Alice said, her voice shaky. “I wanted you to know how I felt...towards you.”

Sophie’s world seemed to spin at those words. This situation made no sense, how did Alice…? The brunette’s mind was coming up with so many different answers to what was happening and yet none of them seemed plausible.

“And what exactly are those feelings?” 

Alice finally raised her eyes and stared straight at Sophie, the eye contact sending a shiver down the agent’s back. Again, that electric feeling was back and even more charged as the air seemed to sizzle between them.

Where Sophie expected to hear words instead came Alice moving forward and connecting their lips. 

The action caught Sophie completely off guard and for the first few seconds she just stared wide eyed at the woman kissing her. However, Alice’s lips were surprisingly soft and warm and the brunette felt her stomach turn into a flurry of butterflies at the feeling.

So Sophie kissed her back.

Kissing Alice was different than what Sophie had ever experienced. It was a mess of hands, lips, tongues. Alice kissed with the same madness she always carried as her hands tugged on Sophie’s hair but there was also a surprising tenderness in the way her fingers trailed along her skin and the way she bit Sophie’s lip softly. 

Sophie’s thumbs traced over the sharp edges of Alice’s cheekbones and she felt the woman sigh into the kiss at the touch. It was messy and yet so world shattering, the kiss sending Sophie’s body into a flurry of tingles with every electric touch. 

The longer they kissed, the more Sophie realized...her and Alice were a perfect match. Alice was the mess to Sophie’s tidiness, the risk to her caution, the chaos to her routine. 

By the time Alice pulled away, every atom of Sophie’s body was buzzing. All she wanted was to surge forward and recapture those pink lips that were now swollen from kissing. 

“Those are my feelings.” Alice smiled as she stared at Sophie, biting her lip in a way that sent a blush down Sophie’s neck. The blonde seemed to notice this and chuckled. What would’ve been a sound that sent Sophie panicking once now just seemed cute and made the agent smile uncontrollably. 

“I-” Sophie started, before Alice interrupted. 

“So the next gift you won’t throw away?” the woman was slowly backing away, walking towards the day as her blue dress bounced around her gingerly. Alice was practically glowing in a way Sophie had never seen.

Sophie let out a soft smile at the sight and nodded her head. “I won’t.” 

Honestly, this was probably a huge mistake on the agent’s part. The one rule of being a crow was never trust a criminal. Alice was manipulative, sneaky, cunning, selfish, and would do anything to get what she wanted. 

And yet Sophie believed her.

Sophie believed the emotions held behind those blue doe eyes and the way her lips twitched in a burgeoning smile when Sophie talked to her. Alice had been hers alone when the brunette didn’t tell anyone about the little presents and now they had become...something together.

Alice grinned in satisfaction at Sophie’s answer. Before Sophie could do anything, the blonde had swept out of the apartment, this time through the front door. There was a trail of vanilla perfume left that smelled sweet and filled the woman’s nose. 

Sophie stared at the place Alice had once been and touched her lips softly, as if not wanting to wipe away the feeling of the woman’s lips.

If Sophie happened to leave the door open the following nights, she would deny it was because she was waiting for Alice to visit once again (not through the window this time). As strange as the encounter and relationship seemed, Sophie couldn’t help the way the blonde made her feel.

Who could deny their feelings when it came to someone as unusual as Alice?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! If you have any sophice requests please leave them in the comments and also please leave comments and kudos, they always motivate me to write more. Also if anyone saw the batwoman premiere feel free to comment with your thoughts on it, I'd love to hear from you all! Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
